Songfic - Centuries (Tous les Héros de l'Olympe ou presque)
by FanFiction'BoutPJIsLife
Summary: Ceci est une songfic parlant des souvenirs laissés par les Héros de l'Olympe, 200 ans après leur mort. Chanson: Centuries de Fall Out Boy. Des requêtes? Dites en reviews! C'est pour nos chers Héros, autant ceux qui sont morts pour leurs amis ou ceux qui sont toujours en vie et qui tâchent de faire la même chose. T, parce que je suis paranoooo.


**N/A: Bon, OK, j'ai pas d'excuses...**

 **J'ai beaucoup trop d'inspiration pour des songfics. Vraiment.**

 **Alors pardonnez moi s'il vous plaît! JE VOUS PROMETS IL Y AURA UN OS SUR L'ANNIVERSAIRE DE PERCY! JE LE PROMETS!**

 **Bon ce chapitre se passe environ 200 ans ou quelque chose comme ça après les Héros de l'Olympe...**

 **J'ai des envies d'ailleurs, pardonnez-moi!**

 **Chanson: _Centuries_ de _Fall Out Boy_**

 ** _(Cette chanson est bae. )_**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Rick Riordan.  
**

 **Les lyrics sont la propriété de leurs détenteur(s) original(aux)**

* * *

 _Some legends are told  
Some turn to dust or to gold  
But you will remember me, remember me for centuries _

Percy était une légende pour les deux camps, qu'il avait sauvé, en tout cas personne n'était là pour raconter la vraie histoire. Il était l'un des modèles aux camps, ceux dont on parle, dont on glorifie la mémoire, mais on oublait souvent qu'il n'était pas qu'un héros et qu'il avait vécu, et qu'il avait survécu jusqu'à un grand âge, ce qui était rare pour tous les demi-dieux, même avec les camps.

 _And just one mistake  
It's all it will take, _

_We'll go down in history  
Remember me for centuries _

_Remember me for centuries_

Quand à Luke, on le considérait comme un traître avant tout; on oubliait souvent que Cronos l'avait tenté et manipulé et que le fait d'être resté seul, avec sa mère qui le terrifiait, sans son père un minimum présent pour l'aider, était une douleur suffisante pour vouloir un avenir meilleur à d'autres demi-dieux.

 _Mama, fight my teenage dreams  
No it's nothing wrong with me  
The kids are all wrong the story's aloof  
Heavy metal broke my heart _

Thalia était vue comme une héroïne, volontaire et parfois têtue pour défendre ses opinions, et qui faisait passer son devoir avant tout, même avant l'amour.

Comme Zoé, elle était morte en défendant ceux qu'elle voulait protéger, ses nouveaux amis, qui lui rappelaient Percy et Annabeth.

Mais personne ne savait pour son esclandre avec Luke ou pour son combat avec lui d'ailleurs, personne ne savait qu'autrefois elle en avait voulu à ses parets, ses deux parents, pour n'avoir pas assez pris soin d'elle et de Jason, et aussi pour la disparition de ce dernier…

 _Come on, come on and let me in  
I'm cruising on your thighs, leave my fingerprints  
And this is for tonight  
I thought that you would feel  
I never meant for you to fix yourself_

Les demi-dieux de la Colonie, deux cents ans après la mort des héros de l'Olympe, racontaient toujours l'histoire de leurs héros, mais en déformant certaines choses.

Mais où était la part d'humanité de ces héros?

Et leur défauts?

Envolés, disparus, emportés par les méandres du temps qui passe et des récits qui se déforment…

 _Some legends are told  
Some turn to dust or to gold  
But you will remember me, remember me for centuries  
And just one mistake  
Is all it will take, we'll go down in history  
Remember me for centuries_

Remember me for centuries

Annabeth, on s'en souvenait pour sa sagesse et son courage qu'aucun enfant d'Athéna n'avait jamais égalé. Elle avait été au côté de Percy depuis le départ et jusqu'à la fin, jusqu'à la toute fin, ils étaient partis dans le royaume d'Hadès ensemble. D'abord connaissances, puis amis, meilleurs amis et enfin un couple, ils avaient été de grands héros. Mais peu se rappelleront que l'Architecte de l'Olympe était très fière, parfois trop fière, ou qu'elle avait du mal avec les émotions.

 _And I can't stop until the whole word knows my name_

 _Cause I was only born inside my dreams  
Until you die for me, as long as there is a light, my shadow is over you  
Cause I am the opposite of amnesia _

Nico était quand à lui rappelé comme l'un des seuls enfants d'Hadès à avoir fait le bon choix. L'un des plus courageux Héros, l'un des plus secrets aussi. Peu sauront son histoire avec Bryce Lawrence. Peu sauront qu'il était malgré tout un grand frère et petit-ami aimant.

 _And you're a cherry blossom  
You're about to bloom  
You look so pretty, but you're gone so soon _

Piper resterait dans les mémoires comme l'une des plus vaillantes des filles d'Aphrodite à jamais être venue à la colonie, tout comme Silena. Ces deux-là qui ne s'étaient pas connues étaient semblables, si semblables en mœurs que l'on aurait cru que l'une était la réincarnation de l'autre. Pourtant personne ne se rappellerait que Silena était une espionne, qu'elle avait été trompée. Personne ne se rappellerait comment Piper avait détrôné Drew Tanaka à la direction du bungalow 10 et comment elle avait repris les rennes. Personne ne se rappellerait comment sa relation avait commencé, par un mirage créé par Héra, la reine des cieux.

 _Some legends are told  
Some turn to dust or to gold  
But you will remember me, remember me for centuries  
And just one mistake  
Is all it will take, we'll go down in history  
Remember me for centuries_

 _Remember me for centuries_

Léo était vu comme un héros, qui avait tout sacrifié pour l'amour et la liberté, et pour ses amis du camp. Il était vu comme Percy et Jason. Comme un héros, quelqu'un au-dessus des autres. Personne ne saurait que parfois sur l'Argo II, il se serait senti comme la 7° roue. Personne ne saurait que Léo avait été celui qui avait déclenché la conflit, par son tir involontaire sur la Nouvelle-Rome.

 _We've been here forever  
And here's the frozen fruit  
I could speak forever  
We are the poisoned youth _

Décidément, les héros n'étaient plus que des divinités pour les demi-dieux. Même les dieux auraient oublié les défauts de leurs enfants et sauveurs, si Athéna n'avait pas consigné leurs histoires dans ue grande bibliothèque et relu les livres, de temps en temps, se souvenant des Héros, de sa fille Annabeth, qui l'avait rendue plus que jamais fière, de son petit ami Percy, qui n'était peut être pas si mal que ça, et des autres…

 _Some legends are told  
Some turn to dust or to gold  
But you will remember me, remember me for centuries  
And just one mistake  
Is all it will take, we'll go down in history  
Remember me for centuries_

On se souvenait de Jason pour ses actions braves aux camps, particulièrement au Romain. On se souvenait de lui comme quelqu'un de juste et brave, qui n'hésitait pas à sauver ses amis. Comme le _pontifex_ de la légion qui avait apporté la paix.

Pourtant personne ne savait que Jason avait une sœur. Personne ne savait que Jason n'aurait jamais eu cette idée et que c'était Percy qui la lui avait soufflé.

Non, ça personne ne le saurait.

 _We'll go down in history  
Remember me for centuries_

Pas énormément de monde ne saurait qui étaient Charles Beckendorf, Ethan Nakamura, Silena Beauregard, Katie Gardner, Travis et Connor Alatir, Clarisse LaRue, Chris Rodriguez, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Grover Underwood et Gleeson Hedge, Will Solace, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Castor et Pollux, Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano, Octave, Michael Kahale, Lou Ellen, Miranda Gardiner, Lee Fletcher, Michaël Yew, Quintus, Bianca di Angelo, Zoé Nightshade, Butch Walker, Nyssa, Harley, Christopher, Kinzie l'Amazone, Phoebe la chasseresse, Dakota, Jake Mason, Hylla Ramirez-Arellano et tous les autres héros et héroïnes qui avaient menacé leur vie pour un monde meilleur.

~Fin~

* * *

 _In remembrance of:  
Charles Beckendorf, Ethan Nakamura, Silena Beauregard, Lee Fletcher, Castor, Michael Yew, Kinzie, Phoebe, Luke Castellan, Bianca Di Angelo, Ocatvian, Zoë Nightshade, Leo Valdez (even if he came back to life) who died to save their friends and/or the world from death/destruction._

* * *

 **Bon après cette songfic faut que je vous dise une histoire drôle pour réchauffer vos petits coeurs tous tristes...**

 **Quad je tapais mon histoire à l'ordinateur, c'est-à-dire il y a très peu de temps, au lieu de taper 'Bianca' j'ai tapé 'Bianco' (d'ailleurs je l'ai refait involontairement pendant l'édition de l'A/N de fin). Et je pense à Blanco. C'EST MALIN CA. x))**

 **Bon, en dernier il y aura l'édition officielle de ce qu'il y a au-dessus, le 'in remembrance of'. Je tiens à le mettre plutôt deux fois qu'une car ces héros en sont vraiment et si des personnes comme ça pouvaient exister elles seraient les meilleures du monde.**

 **A la prochaine,**

 **\- FF**

* * *

 _In loving memory of..._

 _...Luke Castellan, who died to save Olympus and will always be remembered as a hero_

 _...Zoe Nightshade, who went on a quest to save her goddess knowing very well that she would die_

 _...Bianca di Angelo, who sacrificed herself to save her friends_

 _...Daedalus, who died to prevent Luke's army from using the Labyrinth_

 _...Silena Beauregard, who died of the greatest heroes_

 _...Charles Beckendorf, who let himself die for the sake of a mission's success_

 _...Ethan Nakumura, who redeemed himself in the end only to be killed by Kronos_

 _...Everyone else who died in the Titan War or saving someone else because they knew it was right._

 _ **May they rest in the the Field of Elysium.**_

* * *

 _ **1610 mots.**_


End file.
